


Meeting of chance

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Heavenly Pair, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: A well meant birthday gift. Just not what the receiver could have imagined.





	Meeting of chance

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-11-29 & 2020-11-30

''Fuck! Yes!'' Tezuka obediently spilled as soon as he felt the other's cum hit his insides then remained still. After the other had pulled out some rustling ensued before the appropriate amount landed on the side table. ''As always I'll pass on the word. See you again soon.'' And the door closed with a resounding thud. Never mind. Now Tezuka could take a shower before hitting the streets for something to eat and maybe another bit of company for the night.

''Hey Tezuka! I haven't seen you in ages!'' Tezuka had wanted to duck upon seeing who had entered the small shop he frequented almost daily but hadn't been fast enough. ''Hello Niou.'' The blond grinned, taking the seat next to him without invitation and started chattering away. Tezuka listened half-heartedly, sensing eyes coming to rest on him several times, appraise the situation and then leave again. So much for his second shot for the night. Sighing softly he turned his attention back towards the one-sided conversation, noticing that his input might be required soon. ''So, what are you doing these days?'' And here it was, together with the expectant look people always had when asking this kind of question if the answer actually interested them or not. ''Nothing much.'' Someone was finally approaching them and Tezuka didn't need to really look to know it was one of the more promising ladies he normally entertained. Somehow their scent was forever stuck in his memory. If only Niou wasn't there. ''Hey, sugar. Got some time later?'' Niou raised an eyebrow when the obviously older woman sidled up to Tezuka and presumptuously put a hand on his thigh. Tezuka didn't twitch but turned his complete attention to the woman, then whispered something into her ear that made her laugh before she left them alone again. Niou bit his lip. ''I see.'' It was then that Tezuka stood and put several bills on the counter. ''It was nice seeing you again but I am needed elsewhere. Have a good evening.''

When Tezuka saw Niou sitting at the counter again the following evening, he contemplated leaving but there really was no point to it. Instead he braced himself for whatever was coming, which included no income for the night, and sat next to him. Niou finished his milkshake before looking up with his customary smile. ''Hey. Thought I'd come by to continue our conversation.'' Tezuka's face remained neutral and he didn't say anything until after his usual was placed in front of him, enjoyed and the plate cleared away. Only then did he turn, facing Niou fully and awaited the obvious questions their last encounter had to have prompted. The blond waited another moment, looked about, then jumped in without decorum. Just like expected. ''Do you also sleep with men?'' Or not quite like expected. ''Is this general interest or an inquiry if I'm free tonight?'' Niou laughed softly while making a small hand gesture. ''Easy there. I'm happy in my relationship. But I am interested in how much you can take if your answer is yes.'' Tezuka shrugged his shoulders. It was almost fun to see Niou fidgeting for once. Almost. ''Up to the size of a fist, though I don't do this with first timers and I do charge extra.'' A few years ago these words would have made him blush deeply, today they didn't even need effort to be said aloud. Expecting Niou to somehow run Tezuka was surprised when the blond just sat there, mumbling to himself. It took a while but then the world seemed to reinclude Tezuka and a grin was sent his way. ''You're free tonight, right?''

''No.'' ''But-'' ''No, Niou. Absolutely not. Besides, when I told you about that I was almost completely drunk.'' ''So you do remember!'' ''I was drunk!'' ''Almost, as stated.'' ''Niou…'' ''Just one time, ok? And you don't have to pay. It's still your birthday so Yagyuu and I already kind of did.'' Yukimura snorted. ''Why do I get the feeling that Yagyuu has no idea what kind of gift he's chipped in with?'' Niou grinned. ''Would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?'' ''You're unbelievable. But fine. I relent. This once. But if we're not compatible, no getting laid. Am I clear?'' ''Perfectly. Well, you can come in now and I'll take my leave. Immediately. Bye! Have fun! And 'Happy Birthday' again, buchou!'' 

When Tezuka entered and their eyes met with the realization what Niou had actually done, the brunette felt like being back to his very first night in this occupation. Trepidation and helplessness pooled in his stomach, making him slow his steps before hard earned experience took over again and he simply obeyed the contract, pushing the familiarity of his soon to be lover as far away as possible. Yukimura's eyes were wide. ''Oh no, Niou must be joking.'' Tezuka sighed. Another rejection it would be then. Without even a taste. On one hand this was the best scenario, getting paid for nothing. On the other, he now really felt like a first timer again, completely inadequate for the wishes of his customer. It hurt. It had hurt back then too but this felt even more so. Like betrayal without it having any right to be there. ''I'm really sorry for all the trouble Niou has caused but I simply don't see how this is going to work out.'' Yukimura's own regret was tangible in his voice as much as in the tiredness his whole posture somehow seemed to radiate despite him standing perfectly upright. Tezuka lowered his head, for once unable to pretend he enjoyed something when he didn't. ''I should leave then. If you really have no need for my services.'' He didn't know why he added that last part but when he looked up again, aware of his own inability to hide his emotions in that moment, Yukimura was looking back. Really looking back. If that wasn't enough the blue haired man proceeded to sit down at the edge of the obviously still rumpled bed, his eyes never leaving Tezuka's. ''What exactly did Niou ask before he acquired your services for tonight?'' Tezuka had been unable to move since their eyes had locked but now found himself drifting instinctively towards the bed as well. ''He basically inquired if I could also take someone who's well endowed.'' Yukimura smiled. ''In other words, he asked if you could take a fist because that's what he apparently got out of me during one drunken night.'' Tezuka found himself smiling back. ''Yes.'' ''And as you are here, you obviously know how to handle that.'' ''Yes.'' They're eyes held for another moment before Yukimura stood and lowered his jeans, forcing Tezuka's gaze lower. He knew he was well endowed. Too well. It was like a curse whenever he decided to take a lover. They all ran before the act itself or insisted that he bottom for them. But that was something Yukimura would never do for someone he didn't know much, so in the end he was always left alone. Dragging his mind back to the present, Yukimura could see Tezuka's surprise clearly but the brunette didn't run. He didn't even take a step back. Curious, Yukimura waited and was in turn surprised when Tezuka's tone had lowered to a deep rumble when he spoke next. ''I hope I don't sound condescending when I say that your previous lovers must all have been idiots.'' There had been several things Tezuka could have said but this hadn't been on Yukimura's list. ''How so?'' ''Because if they bottomed before, they should be aware and accepting of what they enjoy. And most men enjoy a larger package. It's as simple as that.'' ''So you would enjoy it too?'' Yukimura's voice was incredibly soft now, almost fragile. ''I'm not sure if I can fully deep-throat you but I know what I enjoy. If you allow me.'' 

''So, how was it? Tell me! Please! Please! Please!'' ''Just jumping up and down won't help you achieve your goals, Niou. It never did.'' Niou pouted. ''So mean. Tell me. Was he good? Was it worth it? Did you have fun? Something?'' Yukimura smiled happily, setting Niou off again. ''Fuck! You really did it!?! Man, he must have been good. Worth every yen. Even if Yagyuu was a bit miffed.'' Yukimura's smile didn't change. ''Yes, he was. And I've learned many a thing. Though I'll probably never really bottom again as I enjoy taking my own pleasure way too much while giving my partner the time of his life. Especially with actions he does not expect. Maybe you should consider this sometime with Yagyuu. I know you haven't topped so far. Might be an experience.'' ''Buchou!?!''


End file.
